Fan art on tumblr
by A-girl-who-always-dreams
Summary: Feyre breaks up with Tamlin and throghs herself back into her reading and art. Rhys, needing more, goes to tumblr and finds a talented artist who shares his love for books.
1. chapter 1

I slamthe door with a growl. Wipe angrily at the tears streaming down my face and throw my bag down by the door. My sisters heads pop up in surprise when I stormed through the living room to get to my room.

"Feyre!" Elain called after me but I ignored her and continued to my room.

How could that son of a bitch do that to me? I thought he loved me! I can't even think his name without wanting to throw up, or hers for that matter. I thought she was my friend for God's sake! And I thought he was my boyfriend!

The moment that I walked in on them making out on Tamlin's desk keeps repeating its self in my head again and again. I can't make it stop.

I collapse onto my bed and hide my face in the pillow. The steady stream of tears turnes to loud gasping sobs that I can't control.

I hear my sisters come in and quietly sit on the bed. A hand slowly strokes my hair, probably Elain, in a comforting way. They let me cry until there is nothing left.

When I am done I wipe my nose on my sleave and sniffle a little.

"Oh Feyre" Elain says quitely still stroking my hair. "Will you tell us what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to."

I sniff again and nod. "I..." I crock out before clearing my throat. I start again "I...I broke up with Tamlin." I stop there then take a deep breath preparing myself for the next bit, the bit that hurts the most. "He cheated on me with Ianthe." I choke out. Elain gives a little gasp while Nesta let's out a growl, she never liked him in the first place. Elain pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear "Feyre we will always love you and we will always be here for you. Just remember that we love you and care about you. You are not alone."

"Thank you" I whisper back. She releases me and then Nesta grabs me into a uncharacteristic hug, holding me close.

Elain suddenly gasps "hay I know what will make you happy. I just make chocolate brownie and have a tone of ice cream in the freezer! We could eat them and watch a movie or something." She claps excitedly and I grin at her.

But then a thought catches me. "But don't you guys have a double date tonight though?" I ask sinking back into my misery and excepting my fate.

"We do, but we can cancel. And if it's okay with you they could come and join us. I know you guys are good friends." Nesta said with a hint of hope in her voice. Gratitude sweeps through me from the small fact that tonight I will not have to suffer alone, I will have my family and friend with me.

"Of course they can come." I say and they both smile at me. Me,Cassian and Azriel are good friend. I was actually the one who set them up with my sisters. I knew Cassian and Azriel from training, Cass was my trainer and Az was often there as well, so we started talking and now they are some of the closest friends I've got.

"We will tell them then." Nesta smiles and gets her phone and starts typing.

We chat a little about their days to pass some time before they get here. Elain owns her own flower shop, which was her dream ever since I could remember. Nesta works in a little book shop that I love, it has that nice book smell mixed with the smell of coffee from the tiny cafe in the corner of the shop.

A few minutes before the boys are supposed to arrive me and Nesta fly round the apartment looking for as many blankets and pillows as we can, while Elain readys the food because we all know that if me or Nesta do it then it will all be gone before they get here.

The buzzer rings and Nesta answers the door. I hear Cassian say "hello sweetheart" and make some exaggerated kissing noises which Nesta and Az no doubt roll their eyes at.

When we are all sat in the living area, all cozy in heaps of fluffy blankets, we start the movie and dig into brownies and ice cream.

"Why do we have so much ice cream, there's enough for everyone to have two or three pots each." I ask Elain who burns red and glances at Azriel.

"Well I was going to make Az an ice cream cake for his birthday." He smiles at my sister and squeezes her in a silent thanks.

We continue watching the film and when it's done we just lay there content rubbing our full stomachs.

Rhysand

I lay there on my bed board as heck. I had just stopped crying my eyes out over the end of Empire of storms and didn't know what to do now. I had entered the reading slump. The horror!! It was just so good and it just ended and now I have to wait another year for the next one to come out. I close my eyes and sigh, what will I do now? I can't bare to face anything else and I can't reread it again and go through that emotional roller coaster again so soon. I breath another sigh, my brothers are out with their girlfriends so they can't pull me from my thoughts. With that I pick up my phone and go to tumblr, knowing from past experience that that will help me. I just need more.

 **I hope that this was alright it was just a fun little idea I had about acotar and tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2

When i woke up the next day I found myself cocooned in my bed. I checked the time, it was nearly eleven, and tried to roll out, I managed to only stumble slightly. I knew my sisters were probably still asleep, they never were morning people, so I quietly grab my ravenclaw hoodie and make my way to the kitchen. I've always loved Harry Potter, I remember waiting by the door for the post man to see if I got a letter from Hogwarts, it never came and I cried for about a week. Somehow I'm still quite full from last night so I only get a banana and sit on the sofa.

As I look around our small living room, I spot a picture of our parents and smile sadly at it, at them.

Our parents died when i was about fourteen, Mum died first. They were coming home after a night out at some fancy restaurant when some idiot drunk driver slammed into them. She died in hospital shortly after. Dad's legs were severely damaged and the doctor thought it was unlikely that he would walk again. So he sat everyday in the same chair just staring at the wall or blankly at the tv, he didn't leave the house in three years. One night he died peacefully in his sleep. I think his heart was so full of sorrow and longing that one day it just couldn't take it any more and stopped. I can imagine him racing towards the next life to find his wife, our mother, to embrace her and tell her how much he loves and missed her.

I banished the thoughts from my mind unless they make me sadder than I already am. Somehow I descover that I'm not really that upset about my break up with Tamlin, we had been drifting apart and I think subconsciously I knew that something like this was going to happen sooner or later. I sigh and finish my breakfast.

I go back to my room and sigh. It's a Saturday and I have no work to do. I collapse on the bed and sigh again. I have nothing to do and I don't feel like going anywhere because it's my day off and I'm determined to have a very lazy weekend.

I roll onto my side and my eyes land on a book. Not just any book but one I have been meaning to finish for ages. Empire of storms.

Tamlin never liked me reading, especially books like the throne of glass series. He was never a reader and didn't understand why you would ever want to read about things that don't exist, he thought it pointless. He didn't understand the joy and freedom of it. The way you could just lose yourself in a different world or in a different life.

I was in love with this series but I was made to stop reading it because of his dislike of books, but I always managed to get hold of the newest book and read a couple of pages a day, if that.

I was nearly finished reading empire of storms, I only had a few chapters left. So I pickit up and snuggle down in my bed and begin to read.

I am nearly finished, I just had a few pages left and great big tears stream down my cheeks, when Elain opens the door with a " morning beautiful" and starts to aks how I am when she see the tears. She rushes over thinking that I'm still upset about the break up and hugs me tight makeing soothing noises. I pull away wiping my tears stained cheeks. "Elain it's all right it's just my book" she looks at me then at the book I'm holding, she smiles looking a little sad herself. "Oh Feyre I did tell you it has a sad ending." I give a wet chuckle and sniff. "I didn't think that it was going to be this sad." All three of us were TOG fans, I was the first, then I got them into it with my constant chatter about how good it was. Assassins and magic, who wouldn't like it? Even though I was the first to start they over took me when I started dating tamlin. They had already finished empire of storms and were waiting for the release of tower of dawn, we all were.

Elain leaves to get breakfast and let me finish in peace and I'm soon greatfull when the tears start anew.

I give a deep sigh and put the book down gently. I've finished, wow. Is all I can think. I now have a long wait ahead of me for the next one. I go over the book in my mind from beginning to end. My fingers twitch reaching for a pencil that is not there. My mind buzzes with ideas, which hasn't happened in a long time. I go to my small desk by the window and get out a sketchbook and pencils. Then I start to draw. I draw and draw and then get a little carried away and grab my paints. I'm covered in paint when Nesta tells me that it's dinner. Unwilling to stop drawing I bring my sketchbook and pencils with me. With one hand I draw and with the other I shovel food into my mouth. My sisters don't try to talk to me because they know I'm not really listening when I'm in this kind of mood.

When I'm finished I run back to my room, shouting a quick thanks over my shoulder, back to my art.

I draw and paint until I can hardly keep my eyes open. Flopping into bed, not even bothering to change, I fall asleep instantly.

Waking up in the morning my first thought is of my art. I drag myself over to look at everything I did last night. Some of them are really quite good if I say so myself. I'm in love with one that has Manon and abraxos together, _I wonder if Nesta and Elain will let me hang it up some where._ I sit there and stare with pride at what I've created.

I begin to remember an app I loved, it was called somthing like tumble no tumblr. I could put my work on there and share it with fellow fans and artists.

I download the app and quickly set up an account and called it rattling-the-stars. I start to take pictures of some of my favourite peace's and post them. I can't wait to see what people think, to see if they like it or not.

Giving a happy little sigh I lean back in my chair and look at the blue, blue sky.

 **Rhysand**

I flick lazily through tumblr, while munching on some toast, when I descover a painting of Manon and Abraxos. It was truly magnificent. I looked at the account, finding that it was one I had never seen before. Rattling-the-stars. I like the picture and look at what else they have done. There aren't many but they are all stunning and even better they are all of throne of glass characters. I instantly follow the account and look and like all the pictures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get up!!!**

Months passed and I always found time, every day, to at least sketch a little something no matter how much work I had to do. For the first time in a long long time I feel free, I can leave the house when ever I want, I can do what I like, I can wear what I like, no one is controlling me any more, well apart from my boss. I feel so light that I could just fly.

I constently upload pictures of my artwork on my tumblr and am always surprised at the responses I get. When ever someone comments on one of my pictures I always give an excited squeal, I used to think that my work was crap and that nobody in their right mind would like it. But I'm getting such positive comments on them that I'm starting to think that it's not that bad. People have started giving me requests like could I draw something with all the throne of glass woman together or could I do a couple picture? I love making these wishes come true. Some people have also started suggesting me some me books that they think I might like.

I have a few loyal followers who always are some of the first to like and comment, but there is one that I love to chat with. He's called high-lord-of-dreams, at least I think it's a he. But he's so friendly and easy to talk with. We mostly chat about books and stuff that we like and he never fails to make me laugh.

One day I showed my Manon and abraxos painting to my sisters and asked if I could maybe put it up some where. When they saw it Elain squealed over it and Nesta marched of to find a hammer and nails to hang it on. We hung that in the sitting room and a few other favourites around the rest of the house.

At the moment I was sat in the kitchen eating shredded and sketch the view from the window when both my sisters came in. Elain sat on the chair opposite me and Nesta stood behind her with her hands on the back of the chair. I raised a questioning eyebrow at them. Elain slowly starts to talk, as if trying not to frighten me away. "So me and Nesta have been talking" this could never be good " and we think that you should start to try dating again."

"Well we all know how well that's turned out in the past don't we." I say rolling my eyes. Nesta glares at me. "Don't be like this Feyre, tamlin wasn't good to you but you can't let him stop you from finding the one and being happy. Anyway we think we know someone you might like." I raise both eyebrows at that. "Well you know Cass and Az have a younger brother." She pauses and before she can begin again Nesta, seemingly wanting to get this over with, interups "his name is Rhysand, he's your ages and he's good, I like him." My eyebrows are as high as they can possibly go, Nesta doesn't normally say that she likes people or thinks them good so it's a surprise when she does. "Yes he's really kind and funny and I think you'd really get along, even if you do want to go out with him I think you'd be good friend." Elain goes on. I think about this all, digesting the information they gave me, pondering. "Alright then. I'll meet him, I mean how bad could it be?" They look at me shocked like they expected it would take more of a fight to convince me to date again. But truth was that I was thinking about trying to find someone again as well. "I've got a great idea for how we should introduce you two!" Elain excitedly claps her hand together. "We should have a double date, me, Az, Nesta and Cass and they will bring Rhysand and we can have dinner together here. Then we could watch a film and that way if Feyre you decide you don't like him then you don't have to speek to him because we are watching a film!" Elain finishes. That actually sound like a descent plan so I nod in agreement. "I mean don't worry if you don't like him fey it will be alright and if you just want to be friends then that's good too because you don't have many friend but I mean if you do want to date him then that will be good too" Elain rambles on and on but I ignore her and see Nesta giving me a little smile over Elains head.

 **Rhys**

I sit dangling off the sofa when my brothers come in and sit next to me. "Hay bro listen, we know you don't want to date anyone but we know someone really great you will like." Cassian begins. "And she's agreed to meet you so we are going to introduce you two wether you want to or not." He finishes with a shit eating grin. I give him a death glare and say a single word. "Who?"

"Well you know Nesta and Elain. It's their sister. She's really great, Feyre was the person who introduced me to Nesta and Az to Elain." I glance over a Az who nods confirming this. I think for a second while Cassian goes on about how great Feyre is. "Fine I'll meet her only if you shut you big mouth up!"


End file.
